Saving Sanji
by KoloheSanji
Summary: WARNING: Ahoy! Foul language, YAOI! Upon returning to the Going Merry the Mugiwaras discover that Sanji is gone. Where is our favorite curly browed cook? And how will they save him? READ WARNING FIRST! Changing rating to M: Due to disturbing scenes.
1. Missing Sanji

**Author's Notes:** This is not a sequel...However, it will be (hopefully...eventually...maybe...) **YAOI**!!! If you don't like yaoi, please do not read. Find something else...with fluffy bunnies and rainbow roses, please. Thank you.

This is dedicated to **Eileen-san, Zo-zemonkeySan, Lady Geuna** and **Verum (of course)**! Why? Because Eileen-san wanted a sequel to the last two sequels (but I couldn't think of one. I'm so sorry, Eileen-san!), and Verum, Zo-zemonkeySan and Lady Geuna were crazy enough to read and review the last two stores!

So, to my crazy fans! I dedicate this next story to them! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

**WARNING: Ahoy! This contains foul language and mature themes! ** HOWEVER, there is NO GRAPHIC SCENES!!! IMPLIED SCENES, YES!!! GRAPHIC, NO!!! If you are DISTURBED by implied adult situations such as rape, please DO NOT READ THIS!!! Again , please go and find a story with fluffy bunnies and rainbow roses...you won't find that here.

I'm not going to write anything that you couldn't see in prime-time television. (But, I realize your imaginations can be much WORSE than that...!!!)

Now, unto the story...

XXXXX

**Chapter 1: _Missing Sanji_**

"Oi, Ero-Kokku!" The green haired swordsman called out as he swung the two large sacks full of provisions on to the ship's deck.

As each member of the Mugiwara crew's heads appeared over the side of the Going Merry, it was quite evident that the various shopping excursions had gone rather well. The little blue-nosed reindeer had found the rare herbs and minerals that he had long been looking for, Usopp had located a vial of a new chemical compound that promised to provide an entertaining light spectacle along with a rather loud explosion, Robin had discovered a book that told of the history of that island and the various types of inhabitants found within it, Luffy looked rather stuffed from whatever foods he had ingested earlier that day, and Nami and Zoro had found all the fresh food that had been on Sanji's list--at a reasonable price, to boot!

As the swordsman half-dragged, half-carried, the two sacks into the kitchen, he continued to yell. "Hey, Asshole! You want these supplies, or not?"

Green eyes swept across the kitchen, no cook. However, the stew on the stove still seemed to be simmering, and there was an empty plate sitting on the kitchen table. Had the Kuso-Kokku eaten and gone off somewhere? One of the green eyes twitched, partly from the annoyance that Dartboard Eyebrow wasn't guarding the ship as he was supposed to be doing, and partly because that same eyebrow was attached to someone who would feed himself before the rest of the crew and disappear.

"Let's leave him behind," growled the swordsman as he abandoned his load on the table.

Walking back onto the ship's deck, the orange haired navigator had a strange feeling that something was not quite right.

"Sanji-kun?!" Shouted Nami, waiting to hear the cook's usual love calls.

Only the sounds of the rest of the crew's chatter and pounding surf replied to her question.

"Sanji-kun?! Where are you?!"

"Nami?" Asked the red vested captain, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...but something's...wrong?..."

Suddenly a loud screech for help came from the sniper, and all hands quickly ran towards the source of the sound in the men's quarters.

Standing in the middle of the room was Usopp, surrounded by what could only have been the result of a tornado whipping through the room. Hammocks torn and hanging, a couch and table thrown across the room, personal belongings strewn everywhere.

"This is not good," stated the swordsman, concern finally entering his voice.

"We have to find Sanji!" Shouted Luffy as he punched his fist into his hand. "And we have to find him NOW!"

"Great," exclaimed a worried Nami, "and how exactly do we do that?"

XXXXX

Deep within the dark bowels of a ship, the blonde haired cook slowly awoke. White stars seemed to explode behind his eyes, as pain ripped through his head and body. Attempting to stand, the cook discovered that his hands and feet were bound, leaving him totally helpless.

"Oi!" Sanji tried to yell, only to hear his shout muffled by the gag tied around his mouth.

"Throw him in with the rest of them," a grating voice ordered.

"Aren't you going to untie him?" Asked a voice next to Sanji.

"Are you kidding me? After what he did to us?" Responded the grating voice.

"But the Captain said..."

"Shut up and do as you're told!"

Hands roughly grabbed the cook and threw him down an opening in the floor.

Landing with a thud on the wood below, Sanji felt his existing injuries increase in severity as his back absorbed the shock of the six-foot free fall.

Looking around, the blonde discovered that there was very little light in the stockade that he had been thrust into. However, even with that small amount of light, he could see that he was surrounded by grizzled men who appeared to have been there for a very long time.

"Is it a woman?" Asked a man somewhere in the back of the room.

"Do you really think they would throw a woman in here?" Replied an agitated voice somewhere closer.

"Don't care," stated another voice, "he looks pretty enough."

Pulling on his bonds, Sanji tried desperately to tear them off. Grimacing as the ropes cut into his wrists and ankles, making them bleed.

"Likes pain, dontcha boy?" Laughed a particularly odorous man with yellow rotted teeth.

Grabbing a handful of the blonde's soft hair, the man pulled the cook's head to the side and bit him on his exposed neck.

Eyes wide with shock and anger, the cook pulled his tied legs towards his chest and kicked his attacker across the room and into the surrounding onlookers.

Laughing at the spectacle, the other men in the stockade tentatively advanced forward. All trying not to be come victims of the cook's long legs, while attempting to subdue him.

Without warning a large muscular behemoth was on Sanji, flipping the cook over onto his stomach and pressing his full weight upon the slender blonde's back.

"Now we get to have some fun," the behemoth whispered into the blonde's ear. Then with a sinister gleeful laugh he added, "and I get to go first..."

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Loved it? Hated it? I hope you guys at least enjoyed it...

Sanji: Oi! I thought Zoro was going to get it?

Zoro: You wish!

KS: Who said that he wouldn't GET IT? (sinister smirk)

Zoro: Oi!

So, stick around for the next installment. (Which unfortunately won't be for a while...I have other things to attend to here. Sorry...) Aloha!


	2. Deceiving Sanji

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. It was supposed to take longer than this for the next chapter...but something funny happened. I had to wait for two repair people to show up today. One for our water heater...and as a result we are getting a new one, hooray! And the other was the cable guy...and I know it's a cliche, but guess who DIDN'T show! Anyway, I ended up writing while waiting...and waiting...and waiting...

Anyway...this chapter is dedicated to, **Verum** (Oh, behave!)**, Lady Geuna** (One of the two, and yes...they need to!)**, Sheri-chan** (Sanji: "Thank you, Sheri-chan!", Zoro: "Leave him hanging there, he deserves it!")**, Devlinn Reiko-sama** (Sanji: "Oi! You like me treated that way?", Zoro: "Better you than me!")**, SpyralMoon** (I think he's laughing in the corner) and **Blizzardrake** (Thank you, Blizzardrake-san! I'm glad that you like it!)! Thank you everyone, for the reviews! (Hey, Eileen-san and Zo-zemonkeySan, where are you? LOL! I hope you guys are reading this!)

And now, our story continues...

XXXXX

**Chapter 2: _Deceiving Sanji_**

A loud crash tore through the rest of the ship, as several sets of footsteps could be heard running for the stockade.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled a man with long flowing black hair, as he looked to see what was going on through the slats of the floor below.

In the dim light, the raven haired man could see the blonde haired cook standing to one side of the stockade, while the rest of inhabitants were either unconscious or clutching various parts of their anatomy at the other end of the room. Peering even more carefully, the man dressed in a long royal blue coat could see the absolute outrage in the blonde's eyes, as he glared across the room at the other men while trying to hold up the back of his undone pants with hands that were still tied behind his back.

"I ordered his bonds cut before being thrown in the brig!" Shouted the black haired man. "Who disobeyed my orders?"

"Captain, we were afraid of him," squeaked the grating voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Really?" Growled the black haired man, "More afraid of me?"

Yanking open the door, the Captain descended the ladder into the prison below. Casting a quick glare at the men who remained standing, only the blonde remained where he stood while the other men withdrew against the walls of the cell.

Turning back towards the enraged cook, the man in the long blue coat began to speak, his voice low and soft.

"It's going to be all right," repeatedly droned the Captain as he slowly walked towards the angry cook.

Shooting daggers with his exposed right-eye, the blonde raised one of his legs, ready to strike out at the approaching man.

"It's okay," continued the long haired Captain, slowly reaching for the knot that held the piece of cloth that was impeding the cook's ability to speak. "It's going to be okay."

Still prepared to kick if he needed to, Sanji waited for the gag to fall away before letting loose a furious torrent of words.

"Who the fuck are you? I fed you because you said you were starving for fuck's sake! You lousy son-of-a-bitch! Untie me you bastard!"

Face turning a crimson red, the foul mouthed cook continued to spew insults as the Captain gently placed his palm against the blonde's cheek, immediately calming the man. "Shhhhh..."

"What are you?" Whispered Sanji, eyes filled with a mixture of amazement and fear at what had just occurred.

"I'm Captain of this vessel," the man stated as he tossed his flowing mane back. Even in the darkened room, the cook could see the pale delicate features of the man before him, full lips, clear green eyes, appearance that even seemed to exceed the blonde's good looks.

"And that vessel would be?"

"The Siren."

"Strange choice of name..."

Looking a bit hurt, the man answered, "It was specially commissioned for me."

Too preoccupied with the his conversation with the Captain, Sanji failed to notice when the ropes around his wrists fell away.

Spotting the bloodied wrists and ankles, the green eyes of the Captain flared as he turned at the crew member who had been responsible for leaving the cook tied-up and helpless.

"Why wasn't my orders carried out?" Seethed the Captain.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We were afraid..."

"Off my ship."

"But Sir..."

"Get-off-my-ship." Stated the Captain as his voice spoke each word calmly and deliberately.

"Yes, Sir." Whispered the man with the grating voice as he left the room.

Within a matter of minutes, the crew heard the sound of something hitting the water over the side of the ship.

"I'm sorry about what has happened," the Captain sadly stated. "Please, will you follow me?"

Hurriedly buttoning and zipping up his pants, the cook climbed up the ladder after that ship's Captain, not bothering with buckling his belt until he was out of that hellish pit.

"Let me show you your new home," smiled the full lips as he motioned Sanji to follow, "my Prince of Cooks..."

XXXXX

As the Going Merry made it's way into open water, the crew moved faster to work the sails, seeing that they were now short of one pair of sea worthy hands.

From information that they had garnered on the docks, a large marine ship, carrying the name 'the Siren,' had just left port shortly before the Mugiwara crew had returned to the Merry. Just prior to that, people had seen a dirt covered, long-haired man in tattered clothes, asking for food. While most of the workmen were used to beggars and shooed the vagabond away, they were surprised when the blonde haired pirate offered to feed the man without asking for any form of compensation.

"Stupid, fricking Ero-Kokku!" Had been Zoro's response when he realized what had happened. "After Don Krieg, I thought he would have learned his lesson!"

"Who's Don Krieg?" Asked the furry reindeer, before the sniper began his story of the valiant fight between the courageous Captain Usopp and the notoriously murderous Don Krieg and his henchman Gin. With a few side notes about Zoro's fight with Mihawk thrown in, after he noticed the aggravated looks that the swordsman had been firing his way.

Concentrating on following in the direction that the dockworkers had seen the marines leave, the Straw Hat crew didn't hear the approach of the cannonball until it hit just off the starboard side of the ship.

Scrambling to see where the shot had come from, the Mugiwaras watched as a marine ship three-time the size of the Going Merry steamed towards them.

Grabbing his three swords, Zoro waited for Luffy to punch his arm towards the oncoming marine ship so that he could attack.

"Damn Cook!" Growled the green-haired swordsman as he watched Luffy's arm stretching towards it's goal, "Of all the times not to have you watching my back..."

As Luffy did his best to bounce back the flying cannonballs from the direction whence they came, and all hands took their part in the fight. Every one of them still wished that the cook with the 'Black Leg' was by their side at this moment.

XXXXX

**Authors Note: ** More to come...soon... Aloha!


	3. Working Sanji

**Author's Note: ** Hi Sheri-chan! Yep, that chapter had a quick turn around time. However, this one is going up even faster because it's so short.

Enjoy!

XXXXX

**Chapter 3: _Working Sanji_**

Walking into the kitchen of the Siren was like walking into a chef's dream. While the maneuvering and working space of the room was only about doubled the size of the kitchen on the Going Merry, the ovens and stoves were massive, the pantry and refrigerator were equally huge and filled with every spice and ingredient that the cook had ever heard of...and then some.

"Welcome to your new home." The Marine Captain's words sounded bitterly sweet to the blonde haired cook at he eyed the massive pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you," came the steady reply from the cook, not hinting at the awe that he felt being in such a place, "but I have a home. And, it's on the Going Merry with my Nakama."

"I'm sorry about that," the captain's voice now sounded quiet and reserved, "but by now your friends have been captured and taken prisoner by my fellow marines."

"What?!"

"A marine ship had been called to capture your crew. I thought, since my cook had been lost due to...unfortunately circumstances...and since I heard that you had such wonderful credentials, that you would be an excellent addition to our ship."

"You're lying..."

"I don't lie."

"Then you don't know my nakama..."

"And you don't know my brother..."

Sanji felt an icy stab of panic as he remembered what he had seen happen in the stockade.

_"Please be safe,"_ a silent prayer went through the cook's thoughts as he thought of his nakama, and a certain green-haired swordsman that had always fought by his side.

XXXXX

Slicing through body after body, the katanas of the swordsman smoothly flowed, finding their targets shortly after the green-eyes spotted them.

"Stop." A voice simply stated, and the swordsman found himself halting and looking around in confusion, before settling on a man in a blood red coat, long black hair and fine chiseled features.

Unable to force himself to continue fighting, Zoro could only wait for the inevitable to happen.

Roaring with laughter at the swordsman's vulnerability, the marines did not notice the movement of their Captain's mouth as he tried to issue orders, or the slight twitching of the swordsman's arms as they began to move.

"SHUT UP!" Stormed the red coated Captain, as he finally shouted his command.

Seeing the green-haired man rushing towards him, the Captain opened his mouth to speak, just as razor steel swords split the air.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: ** Another chapter to follow soon...that one is going to be a doozy! Aloha!


	4. Breaking Sanji

**Author's Note:** Wow! More reviews! THANK YOU!!! This chapter goes out to **Verum** (Sanji: "Really? Where is this 'damsel?' Mellorine...Mellorine...", Zoro: "Heh-heh-heh..."), **Lady Geuna** (Oh, did I do a writing faux pas? Sorry. Both brothers use their voices. However, the Siren's Captain is just a 'touchy-feely' kind of guy. Sanji: (coughing into his fist) "Hentai!", KS: "Exactly...", Zoro: "Oi! I didn't miss him! I'm not the one writing this garbage!", KS: (clamping a hand over Zoro's mouth) "Oh, if only I had that captain's powers..."), **SpyralMoon** (Hahahahahaha!!! Yes...and no...!!! Sanji: "Ah, SpyralMoon-chan is so sweet!", Zoro (smirking): "You're missing the point, Dartboard Eyebrow. She wouldn't be reading this, unless she wanted to see you suffer..."), **Blizzardrake** (IMPLIED! Explicit gets me into big trouble...implied, on the other hand..., Sanji: "OI!!! YOU WANT TO SEE ME IN A WHAT KIND OF SCENE?!?!, Zoro: (laughing hysterically) "That's what you get for being a pervert!", KS and SANJI: "OI!!!"), **Devlinn Reiko-sama** (I can understand, I kind of liked him...until..., Sanji: (glaring at KS)...KS (exiting stage right))...

Gomen nasai, the site won't let me access the newest reviews. (I don't know why. So, I have to read them later. Sorry!)

Now for our next chapter...

XXXXX

**Chapter 4: _Breaking Sanji_**

Standing at the ship's rail, in his striped blue dress shirt and black suit, the blonde man stared off into the pitch black night over the ocean. Never had he felt so alone. Not even on those days and nights that he had spent on that God forsaken rock, with a man who would rather eat his own leg _('manga version')_ than deprive the starving child, that Sanji was, of a morsel of food.

Not even one of his cigarettes, that had been secured in his pocket with his trusty lighter, could give him any comfort. He just allowed it to dangle from his lips as he breathed in the cold night air.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of a ringing Den Den Mushi _('snail phone')_ coming from the ship's bridge, Sanji made his way over to the door.

"Yes, Sir...Yes, I understand, Sir...Successfully engaged the Mugiwara Pirates...Pirate Hunter boarded the ship...Captain...stopped him...," Sanji felt his blood turn to ice as he was unable to hear the rest of the conversation, except for the last words, "All hands lost..."

Half stumbling, half running away from where he had heard the awful news, the blonde fled until he found a dark quiet corner of the ship. Tears flowing from his blue-eyes, the cook thought about jumping from the ship, and thereby joining his nakama in the afterworld.

However, his beloved Captain's words came back to him, as he looked into the vast darkness.

_"...Giving up everything is no way to repay a debt! Chef Zeff saved your life for a reason. If you throw it away now, all his sacrifices will have been for nothing!..."_

Burying his face in his arms, the cook continued to cry. No matter how hard this life may get, no matter how lonely he may be, he had to live. Not only to repay Chef Zeff...but now to repay his Captain and crew.

"I will live," Sanji forced the words through with ragged breaths as he stood up and walked to the ship's railing. "I'll do it, Luffy!" The cook shouted at the top of his lungs into the pounding waves of the ocean below. "I'll do it Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Ussop, Chopper...Do you hear me you shitty swordsman, I'LL LIVE TO REPAY ALL OF YOU!!!"

Collapsing to the floor of the ship's deck, the blonde haired man sobbed until he grew still.

As the waves continued to rock the ship upon it's dark seas, the moon silently slipped away from the clouds that had been hiding it, to shine on the sleeping cook below.

XXXXX

It had been a long and arduous battle, but when all was said and done, only one ship was left afloat, and only one crew was intact...although they had been a bit scathed.

"Where is Sanji?" Demanded the Straw Hat Captain from the long-haired man. "Where is our cook?"

"Hmph..." Replied the Marine Captain, who had three sets of Robin's hands securely clamped over his mouth.

"Write it." Growled the swordsman, who had two of his swords drawn in case of any trouble.

Scribbling on the paper, the Marine Captain wrote what the Mugiwaras had already determined. Sanji was on the Marine ship, the Siren.

"What does it say?" Asked Zoro as Nami read the answer.

"It just says he is on the Siren."

"Where is it going?" Continued the swordsman.

More scribbling.

"It's headed east." Answered Nami.

"Then we are going east!" Shouted Luffy, as he leapt to his feet.

"Give him this," stated Chopper as he handed a cup to Robin, "he must be thirsty."

"Oi!" Began the swordsman, but he was too late.

Holding the Marine Captain's nose closed with one hand pair of hands, Robin pulled away the other hands from the man's mouth and quickly poured the liquid in.

Sputtering, the Marine Captain hissed, "get away from me."

Everyone moved away from the long haired man. Laughing, the Marine Captain opened his mouth again to issue a command, only to have a squeak erupt from his throat.

Smiling, the little reindeer looked at the swordsman.

"How long?" Asked the green-haired man.

"Oh...two weeks," chimed the furry doctor, "maybe three."

"Chopper-san is so very knowledgeable and intelligent," complemented the raven haired woman.

"Shut up, idiot!" Scolded Chopper as he smiled and seemingly danced with delight, "I won't be happy even if you say such things about me."

Shaking his head, the green-haired swordsman knocked the Marine Captain unconscious with the hilt of one of his katana. He wasn't taking any chances of that man causing any more problems, especially now that they had a clue as to where they could find their cook.

"Come on," shouted Luffy as he headed for the kitchen door, "we have to save our Sanji!"

And Zoro couldn't have agreed any more...

XXXXX

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys, I had to end the first scene with Sanji sleeping on deck under a shining moon. He just wouldn't stop singing that song! (Sanji: (singing) "...Oyasumi...Oya-sumi...", Zoro: "Wuss", Sanji: Oi!, KS: (clamps a hand over Zoro's mouth))...Aloha!


	5. Dreaming Sanji

**Author's Note: ** Once again, **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!! **And this chapter is dedicated to...**Verum** (Yes, he does present a pretty picture in that scene. So vulnerable, so innocent...unlike his mouth..., Sanji: "Thank you, Verum-chan!", Zoro: "I liked the earlier scene with him running and crying. Heh-heh-heh...", Sanji: (pokes Zoro with a sharp stick that he found)), **Dirge-Gaurdian **(Yeah, I love that song, too! However, it does sound better coming from a 'young' Sanji, than from an older one. Sanji: "Oi! I still have an excellent singing voice!", Zoro: "But now you sound like a pervert." Sanji: (pokes Zoro with the sharp stick), Zoro: (takes away the sharp stick and hits Sanji over the head with it)), **Devlinn Reiko-sama** (Thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. And yes, Chopper is much more intelligent than he's given credit for.), **Lady Geuna** (Don't tempt him. He sings...a lot. Zoro: "Yes! Wait, I thought we were talking about those marines. Children? Yes, they won't be having children. (smirks)", Sanji: "Oh, Lady Geuna-chan, I can't be sad with you talking to me...Mellorine...Mellorine!...Um...'REAL news?'...What news?...Ah, about the kidnapping. That was very embarasing. I fed what I thought was a starving man a meal, but spilt some stew on my shirt. When I went to change my clothes, I was ambushed in the men's quarters by some of his men. So embarasing! And, about the brothers. I thought if one brother was part siren, then the other would also be part siren. However, about the brother that ambushed my nakama, I never...(KS clamps hand over Sanji's mouth)", KS: "Too much information!", Sanji: "Gomen nasai."), and **Blizzardrake** (Thank you for the kind words, and...)

Now onto the next chapter of our story...

XXXXX

**Chapter 5: _Dreaming Sanji_**

The blonde-haired cook moved through the Siren's kitchen like a phantom. Never uttering a word, or command, to the other kitchen workers. Pouring over each dish as if it were his last. Keeping his mind preoccupied with his cooking and preparations, so that he didn't have to think about life alone, without his nakama.

The slender cook had not even noticed when the Siren's Captain entered the kitchen, and watched the blonde with lingering stares.

"So, how's my Prince of Cooks?" Asked the low voice of the long haired Captain.

Caught off guard, the blonde's eyes glanced up, no shining gleam to them. Just a dull acknowledgment that the other man had addressed him.

"You really should learn to use your kitchen help," the captain nodded towards the other men in the kitchen, "then you wouldn't be so exhausted."

"I'm fine," replied the cook, returning to his work.

"Yes, you are," smiled the Captain as he walked behind the cook, placing a hand gently on the blonde's shoulder. "You certainly are...and that's why I chose you."

Sanji felt a cold chill run up his back, as he tried to shrug off the unwanted touch.

"Tell the others how to finish up," the Captain whispered into the cook's ear.

Unable to control his actions or voice, the blonde haired cook explained to the other workers how to finish the dishes, to the exact detail. When he completed the instructions, the long haired Captain returned to his side and ordered, "Come with me."

As his legs, his one set of weapons that served him so well in battle, betrayed him, the cook could do nothing to stop himself from following the blue-coated man.

XXXXX

It had now been ten long days as the Going Merry sped along it's path, trying desperately to catch up to it's kidnapped crew member.

Nami watched the changes in the weather and wind patterns night and day, trying to take advantage of every small change in the wind currents. Chopper listened to the birds and water creatures, gathering any information that might help Nami decide on their course of travels. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro worked the sail and rudder, ready to change course at a drop of a hat. And, Robin took over kitchen duties, since the men of the crew currently on board could not produce any food that was deemed edible.

While the newest mute addition to the crew was kept chained in the kitchen, only being allowed to go to the bathroom when one of the men could personally escort him to the head.

Occasionally, the swordsman, like the rest of the crew, would doze off, grabbing some moments of shut-eye here and there. However, when the swordsman did fall asleep, he would be flooded with dreams of the blonde haired cook. Dreams of Sanji staring into a vast empty chasm, waiting to jump. Dreams of shadowed figures hovering over the blonde man, waiting to pounce. Dreams of empty blue eyes staring into oblivion, void of all soul and feeling.

_"Merry, hurry..." _ Was the silent prayer that repeated over and over in the swordsman's mind, _"please hurry..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry. I know, it's a short chapter. See you at the next chapter...Aloha!


	6. Finding Sanji

**Author's Notes:** **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to all those who have been reading and writing reviews for this story!!!** It's been a lot of fun...and the last two chapters will be coming up shortly. (Since chapter 8 is just an epilog, I'm hoping to put them up in the same session...)

**Devlinn Reiko-sama** (Thank you! But it's so short..., Zoro: "Shorter means faster. Which means I can go back to sleep. Which is good!")

**Note to readers:** I will be posting **TWO VERSIONS of CHAPTER 7.** First will be the 'regular' version, and the second will be the **UNEDITED** version. **The UNEDITED VERSION is intended for MATURE readers, only!!! While it's not overly graphic, some may find it VERY DISTURBING. Please, DO NOT read the UNEDITED version if you have a problem with issues such as RAPE, YAOI or SEX.** After much debate (with myself), I decided to include the UNEDITED version because I feel it explains more... IF you do choose the UNEDITED version...Please read the WARNING first. Thank you!

Now, onto...

XXXXX

**Chapter 6: _Finding Sanji_**

It had been twelve days. Twelve long days since the cook had seen dry land.

So when the call, "Land ho!" echoed through the ship, the blonde man perked up, watching fervently as the mass in the distance grew larger.

_"Land!"_ Screamed the cook's brain, _"I can escape!"_ Thoughts of returning to the Baratie ran through the blonde man's mind, _"at least it's almost like home...at least..."_

"All non-essential hands below deck!" Came the Captain's order.

Sanji looked off into the distance. _"So, close,"_ thought the cook, _"Just a little further...then I can jump ship...just a little closer..."_

"That includes you," whispered the long-haired Captain as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, pointing him in the direction of one of the ship's many doors. "Now, go and wait for me in my quarters."

Again, those two appendages betrayed him, forcing him in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. One step followed by another.

_"...Giving up everything is no way to repay a debt!..." _the small dying flame of Luffy's voice kept echoing in his mind, _"...I'm not letting you throw your life away! ..." _ Sanji tried to grasp onto that voice as tight as possible, but a darker voice was beginning to eclipse his Captain's words...it was a ominous voice that he had not heard in a long while.

Listless blue orbs stared ahead, empty and missing any signs of hope. And now, they were filling with a new feeling, a bleak coldness that was growing within them.

_"Some debts are never able to be paid,"_ the voice hissed through his thoughts, _"sometimes you just need to know when to pack up and leave..."_

XXXXX

"Nami," the sniper's voice cut into the navigator's line of thoughts, "we have to pick up supplies."

"But we can't stop now," Nami looked up from her maps, "we don't know how far they are still ahead of us, they could just be right over..."

"Nami, if we can't keep up our strength, how will we be able to save Sanji? Especially if we have to fight another ship full of marines?"

Begrudgingly, the orange-haired navigator knew that the sniper was correct. They needed food and water, and the faster that they could get supplies, the faster they could get back to looking for the Siren.

"We'll head there," said the orange-haired woman as she pointed to a lone island on the map. "It's the only place for miles, and they should have everything we need."

As the Going Merry faithfully sped along for the next few hours, Luffy's loud voice finally boomed across the ship, "LAND HO!!!"

"Now remember, we have to hurry!" Reminded the navigator as the island seemed to race towards them.

"Wait!" Shouted the little reindeer, his little blue nose twitching. "I smell...I smell HIM!!! I CAN SMELL SANJI!!!"

"Chopper, are you sure?" Asked Luffy, swinging down from the crow's nest.

"I know what he smells like," cried the furry doctor with growing excitement, "and THAT'S HIM!!!"

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** All right people. Everything is about to hit the fan! **Blizzardrake**: You might want to read the next chapter...it comes closest to 'that scene!.' (Sanji: "OI!!!", Zorro and KS: (holding Sanji down)). Aloha!


	7. Killing Sanji

**Author's Notes: ** It's been fun, everyone, but now it's time to start to wind up our little story. **THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW THIS PIECE!!!** I had a lot of fun writing it, and even more fun reading and responding to people's reviews! THANK YOU to everyone who took (and takes) the time out of their busy schedule to read (and/or review) this story!!! ARIGATOU!!!

**VERUM:** Thank you for sticking around through all of the stories! Thank you! And yes, "Thank god" for that little blue nose of Tony Tony Chopper's! (Sanji: "See Marimo Head, Verum-chan cares!", KS: (showing Sanji the computer screen), Sanji: "Oh no, Verum-chan! Stay safe and away from airplanes that blow up!", Zoro: "Woman screaming in my ear?...I'd want the plane to crash faster." Little grey mechanical guest holding a pig running in from who knows where: "Taco, taco, taco, taco, taco, taco, taco, taco, taco..." (and runs out), Zoro and Sanji: "What the...", KS: "Don't ask.")

**LADY GEUNA:** Thank you for staying with this story! And for being so perceptive! Do you have a crystal ball somewhere? LOL! I think you'll understand why, when you read this next chapter! (Sanji: (not saying anything), KS and Zoro: (looking at each other then responding) "Castration!", KS: (slapping forehead with palm) "Thank you. I have to remember that next time!") And one more thing...I agree, LUPIN ROCKS!!! (And I'm not talking about the anime, either.)

**BLIZZARDRAKE:** This chapter (well, actually the UNEDITED VERSION) is for you! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! (Sanji: "Blizzardrake-chan! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?", Zoro: "I like this woman.", KS: (showing Zoro the computer screen), Zoro: "OI! Hentai! I would NEVER dream of this Kuso-Kokku!", KS: (tapping foot and staring at Zoro) "Never? What about that dream where you eviscerated...", Sanji: (glaring at Zoro) "OI!!!")

**DEVLINN REIKO-SAMA:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you weren't disappointed by the short chapters! (Zoro: "Shorter chapters. Faster I get to sleep.") And one more thing, GOTTA LOVE HUGH LAURIE!!! (Just sucks that it took so long for him to get his own American television series...)

**DIRGE-GAURDIAN:** Thank you for the reviews, too! (KS: (showing the computer screen to Sanji and Zoro), Sanji, Zoro and KS: (looking worried), All Three: "Please, read the WARNING at the beginning of the UNEDITED VERSION if you go there!!!") Love videogames, too...Just wish they didn't cost so much...

**SHERI-CHAN** and **SPYRALMOON: ** Thank you for reading and reviewing the story...I hope you guys are still reading... (KS, Sanji and Zoro: (running to the side of the ship and looking over the railing), Sanji: "No...no one overboard...", All Three: (sigh with relief), KS: (showing the computer screen to Sanji and Zoro), All Three: "**SpyralMoon**, please read the WARNING at the beginning of the UNEDITED VERSION if you go there!!!", KS: (showing another web page to Sanji and Zoro), Sanji and Zoro: "OI!!!", Zoro: (eye twitching) "**Sheri-chan**, I would NEVER have hearts in my eyes!", KS: "But that wasn't you, it was Sanji", Zoro and Sanji: (look at each other and grimace)).

To whomever left review #27, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!!...But, I'm sorry, the site is really slow and won't let me access it. And, I really need to post the final installments... GOMEN NASAI!!!

Now, the story continues with...

XXXXX

**Chapter 7: _Killing Sanji_**

"Live as some pervert's slave," the cook's quiet words echoed in the large captain's chambers, "or die and be free."

Tightly gripping the wakizashi that had been mounted on the chamber's wall, the cook yanked at the short sword until it was freed.

"Spent all that time avoiding getting sliced by that marimo head," the cook laughed bitterly, "only to be stabbed by my own hand." Moving the blade to his throat, the blonde thought, _"cut here and I'll bleed out in a few minutes."_ Then moving the blade over his heart, _"cut here and it's over even faster...but it has to go through..."_

Closing his eyes, the blonde haired cook thought of his nakama. His straw hat wearing captain with a huge grin on his face, the beautiful Nami-swan eyes full of life, Robin-chwan with her soft and comforting smile, Usopp with his amazing voice that drew anyone into his stories, Chopper and his all too cute reactions to everything around him, and Zoro...a brother, an adversary, and a true friend when needed.

"I'm coming," the cook mouthed the words as he spoke to his friends in his mind.

Pulling the wakizashi away from his body, the cook prepared to plunge it into his breaking heart.

"Drop that weapon," a voice, that the blonde had become all too familiar with, ordered.

As his mind screamed, _"NO!"_ Over and over again, the cook found that he could not resist the voice. He had to obey as he was commanded.

"Don't tell me I have to put you under a twenty-four hour guard," sighed the blue-coated Captain as he stroked the blonde cook's cheek.

Frustration and anger built within the cook until tears spilt down his face.

"Stop that," ordered the Siren's Captain as he reached down, unbuttoning the blonde man's shirt. "I don't like seeing such a pretty face crying."

Unable to even control his own ability to 'express' his own feelings, the blonde felt the tears stop.

Knowing what was coming next, Sanji withdrew deep into his own mind. Pulling far away from everyone and everything.

Too far away to be reached, Sanji neither flinched nor blinked when the sound of explosions came from outside on the ship's deck.

XXXXX

Firing one bomb after another, the Mugiwara's resident sniper shot at each of the Siren's masts, blowing the wood and sails to smithereens.

Katanas drawn and ready to exact some revenge, the green-haired swordsman grinned like a maniac, leaping from the deck of the Going Merry onto the Siren as their ship came alongside the marine vessel...followed shortly by the sniper and their Captain.

Tearing through the vast numbers of marines as if they were paper dolls, the swordsman made his way into the kitchen. Green eyes searched the room, not locating what they sought.

"Where is he?" Hissed the swordsman, eyes sweeping every face in the room.

"Where is who?" Asked a small chore boy in the corner towards the back.

"The blonde cook!" Snapped Zoro, growing impatient with any delays. "Where is the cook?"

Swallowing hard, the chore boy responded, "I think he was ordered to the Captain's Quarters."

Running from the kitchen, blades slashing in all directions, Zoro made his way into the ship...

"Zoro, where are you going?" Called the sniper as he ran after the swordsman.

"Captain's Quarters!" Yelled the swordsman as he charged downwards towards the bowels of the ship.

"Not down there!" Shouted Usopp as he grabbed the swordsman's shoulder and pulled him towards one of the higher levels at the front of the ship. "THERE!"

Breaking through the wooden door, the swordsman and the sniper barreled into the room.

"How dare you!" Shouted the blue-coated Captain as he turned away from the blonde cook, who was left standing half-naked in the middle of the room.

Before the Captain of the Siren could utter another word, the sniper shot a pill straight into the other man's mouth and down his throat. Gagging and trying to speak, the blue-coated Captain could only squeak and squawk his words.

Green-eyes took in the scene. The blonde member of his nakama stood there silently, shirt open, pants around his ankles, cheeks still glistening with tears. Growling with anger, the swordsman advanced towards the blue-coated kidnapper. Steel struck steel as the long-haired Captain responded with his katana, but when the battle was over, the Captain's sword laid broken on the floor, next to the fallen body of it's owner.

"Zoro," Usopp quietly spoke to the incensed swordsman, who was still standing over the dead Captain's body. "Somethings wrong with Sanji..."

Standing in the same spot, hands at his sides, the blonde cook seemed to be slightly rocking back and forth, quietly mouthing words to himself.

"Oi, Ero-Kokku..." the green-haired swordsman gently called the blonde, reaching out to place a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Letting loose with an ungodly scream, the cook collapsed to the floor, scooping up the wakizashi in the process and holding out the point towards the unknown phantoms that were surrounding him.

"Obake!" Screamed the cook, as his darkened eyes stared at something in the distance. "You're not real!...You're all dead!..."

Motioning towards the door, the swordsman urgently spoke. "Get Luffy, NOW!"

Quickly retreating out of the door, the sniper hastened to retrieve their Captain.

"Sanji," Zoro's low soothing voice tried to make a connection with the blonde wielding the sword, "put that down..."

"See," laughed the cook, "you can't be real. Marimo doesn't call me that..."

"All right," the swordsman's voice grew agitated, "Kuso-Kokku, I want you to drop that wakizashi right now! Oi! Are you listening to me, Dartboard Eyebrow?"

An empty laugh seemed to come out of the blonde as he turned the sword on himself. "Almost sounds real...almost. But don't worry...I'll be with you, soon..."

"Sanji," a soft plaintive voice called out from the doorway, "what are you doing?"

Looking up at his Captain, pain etched all over his pale face, the cook spoke. "I'm so sorry, Luffy. I tried to repay my debt, I tried to live...but I can't. You're gone...all gone."

"But I'm right here," laughed Luffy. "We came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yes," smiled Luffy as he slowly walked towards the cook. Slowly reaching for the wakizashi still clutched in the blonde's hands, the Mugiwara's Captain pulled the sword away and tossed it out of both of their reach. "Sanji," Luffy spoke as he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him, "I'm hungry...please make me something to eat."

Finally registering that his crew was really alive, and that he was finally safe, the cook's emotions fully surfaced. Laughing with relief, crying from frustration and pent up anger, Sanji clutched at the man holding him.

Soon, another pair of arms was around the cook. A strong pair, that lifted both the cook and his human security blanket, and carried them back to the Going Merry. Not releasing either until he had them settled back on board, in the men's quarters.

"Sanji," whispered the Captain, "I really am hungry."

"Baka!" Growled the swordsman, as he knocked the younger man over the head.

Face visibly relaxed, the blonde haired man had fallen asleep, still holding tightly to the straw-hat wearing Captain.

"Oi, Zoro," sulked Luffy, unable to escape Sanji's hold, "I'm hungry. Can you bring me something to eat?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the swordsman just quietly laughed and said, "Go to sleep. He can make you something in the morning."

Quietly grumbling, the Mugiwara Captain just sulked until he too fell asleep...

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** (Zoro sitting with his mouth open and eyes wide, hands clamped securely over Sanji's eyes). Um...Okay guys, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay?...(Not even a sound of a pin dropping)...Um...All right...The epilog will be posted shortly?! Aloha!


	8. Killing Sanji UNEDITED VERSION

**Author's Notes and Comment: Are on the other version's page. **(I thought it would be inappropriate to post them here...Sorry.)

**WARNING!!! THIS VERSION CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES!!! ** (Not as graphic as it could have been...BUT NOT INTENDED FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS!!!)

I really had to debate with myself about putting this version of the chapter up for reading. However, I think it has more impact regarding why Sanji does what he does later in the chapter...

HOWEVER, THIS VERSION IS VERY DISTURBING...and I would rather give this version an "M" rating. (So, even though this is something that could POSSIBLY air on SOME PRIME-TIME DRAMAS. I would feel better if the readers treated this as an **"M" RATED chapter**). THANK YOU!!!

**So, IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY ISSUES SUCH AS RAPE, YAOI, OR POSSIBLE SEX SCENES...PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!!! Please find another story!!!**

So, onto the UNEDITED VERSION of...

XXXXX

**Chapter 7: _Killing Sanji_**

"Live as some pervert's slave," the cook's quiet words echoed in the large captain's chambers, "or die and be free."

Tightly gripping the wakizashi that had been mounted on the chamber's wall, the cook yanked at the short sword until it was freed.

"Spent all that time avoiding getting sliced by that marimo head," the cook laughed bitterly, "only to be stabbed by my own hand." Moving the blade to his throat, the blonde thought, _"cut here and I'll bleed out in a few minutes."_ Then moving the blade over his heart, _"cut here and it's over even faster...but it has to go through..."_

Closing his eyes, the blonde haired cook thought of his nakama. His straw hat wearing captain with a huge grin on his face, the beautiful Nami-swan eyes full of life, Robin-chwan with her soft and comforting smile, Usopp with his amazing voice that drew anyone into his stories, Chopper and his all too cute reactions to everything around him, and Zoro...a brother, an adversary, and a true friend when needed.

"I'm coming," the cook mouthed the words as he spoke to his friends in his mind.

Pulling the wakizashi away from his body, the cook prepared to plunge it into his breaking heart.

"Drop that weapon," a voice, that the blonde had become all too familiar with, ordered.

As his mind screamed, _"NO!"_ Over and over again, the cook found that he could not resist the voice. He had to obey as he was commanded.

"Don't tell me I have to put you under a twenty-four hour guard," sighed the blue-coated Captain as he stroked the blonde cook's cheek.

Frustration and anger built within the cook until tears spilt down his face.

"Stop that," ordered the Siren's Captain as he reached down, unbuttoning the blonde man's shirt. "I don't like seeing such a pretty face crying."

Unable to even control his own ability to 'express' his own feelings, the blonde felt the tears stop.

Green eyes lingering over the exposed chest of the blonde cook, the long haired Captain leaned in and trailed his lips down the neck of his captured trophy.

Hands rising up to push away the unwelcome kisses, Sanji could only obey when the Captain purred, "Don't resist...you know you want to..."

As the Captain's soft tongue trailed down his chest, flickering across a nipple before continuing downward, the blonde cook wanted to run and hide. He wanted to get away as far as he could, but his feet wouldn't budge. Instead, his body could only sway back and forth, caught between the wishes of it's owner and the orders of a monster.

Hot breath against his stomach, the cook could feel hands undoing his belt, tugging open the fly of his pants, and slowly pulling his trousers down around his ankles.

The light brush of lips against his crotch sent an involuntary impulse through his groin, and the blonde could feel his body tighten in response to the Captain's touch.

The cook knew that he couldn't fight his body's responses, all he could do was submit. He had tried to fight the first time the Captain had his way with him, and the second and third, but each time it happened, the results was the same. The Siren's Captain would have his pleasure, and Sanji would be in pain.

Standing up, the long haired man made his way behind the cook.

Feeling the warmth of the Captain against his back, the blonde felt fingers groping him, making their way inside his briefs. Edging lower and lower...

Knowing what was coming next, Sanji withdrew deep into his own mind. Pulling far away from everyone and everything.

Too far away to be reached, Sanji neither flinched nor blinked when the sound of explosions came from outside on the ship's deck.

XXXXX

Firing one bomb after another, the Mugiwara's resident sniper shot at each of the Siren's masts, blowing the wood and sails to smithereens.

Katanas drawn and ready to exact some revenge, the green-haired swordsman grinned like a maniac, leaping from the deck of the Going Merry onto the Siren as their ship came alongside the marine vessel...followed shortly by the sniper and their Captain.

Tearing through the vast numbers of marines as if they were paper dolls, the swordsman made his way into the kitchen. Green eyes searched the room, not locating what they sought.

"Where is he?" Hissed the swordsman, eyes sweeping every face in the room.

"Where is who?" Asked a small chore boy in the corner towards the back.

"The blonde cook!" Snapped Zoro, growing impatient with any delays. "Where is the cook?"

Swallowing hard, the chore boy responded, "I think he was ordered to the Captain's Quarters."

Running from the kitchen, blades slashing in all directions, Zoro made his way into the ship...

"Zoro, where are you going?" Called the sniper as he ran after the swordsman.

"Captain's Quarters!" Yelled the swordsman as he charged downwards towards the bowels of the ship.

"Not down there!" Shouted Usopp as he grabbed the swordsman's shoulder and pulled him towards one of the higher levels at the front of the ship. "THERE!"

Breaking through the wooden door, the swordsman and the sniper barreled into the room.

"How dare you!" Shouted the blue-coated Captain as he turned away from the blonde cook, who was left standing half-naked in the middle of the room.

Before the Captain of the Siren could utter another word, the sniper shot a pill straight into the other man's mouth and down his throat. Gagging and trying to speak, the blue-coated Captain could only squeak and squawk his words.

Zoro's green-eyes took in the scene. The blonde member of his nakama stood there silently, shirt open, pants around his ankles, cheeks still glistening with tears. While the Siren's Captain smirked at the scowling swordsman, closing the open fly of his pants. Growling with anger, the green-haired swordsman advanced towards the blue-coated kidnapper. Steel struck steel as the long-haired Captain responded with his katana, but when the battle was over, the Captain's sword laid broken on the floor, next to the fallen body of it's owner.

"Zoro," Usopp quietly spoke to the incensed swordsman, who was still standing over the dead Captain's body. "Sanji..."

Standing in the same spot, hands at his sides, the blonde cook seemed to be slightly rocking back and forth, quietly mouthing words to himself.

"Oi, Ero-Kokku..." the green-haired swordsman gently called the blonde, reaching out to place a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Letting loose with an ungodly scream, the cook collapsed to the floor, scooping up the wakizashi in the process and holding out the point towards the unknown phantoms that were surrounding him.

"Obake!" Screamed the cook, as his darkened eyes stared at something in the distance. "You're not real!...You're all dead!..."

Motioning towards the door, the swordsman urgently spoke. "Get Luffy, NOW!"

Quickly retreating out of the door, the sniper hastened to retrieve their Captain.

"Sanji," Zoro's low soothing voice tried to make a connection with the blonde wielding the sword, "put that down..."

"See," laughed the cook, "you can't be real. Marimo doesn't call me that..."

"All right," the swordsman's voice grew agitated, "Kuso-Kokku, I want you to drop that wakizashi right now! Oi! Are you listening to me, Dartboard Eyebrow?"

An empty laugh seemed to come out of the blonde as he turned the sword on himself. "Almost sounds real...almost. But don't worry...I'll be with you, soon..."

"Sanji," a soft plaintive voice called out from the doorway, "what are you doing?"

Looking up at his Captain, pain etched all over his pale face, the cook spoke. "I'm so sorry, Luffy. I tried to repay my debt, I tried to live...but I can't. You're gone...all gone."

"But I'm right here," laughed Luffy. "We came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yes," smiled Luffy as he slowly walked towards the cook. Slowly reaching for the wakizashi still clutched in the blonde's hands, the Mugiwara's Captain pulled the sword away and tossed it out of both of their reach. "Sanji," Luffy spoke as he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him, "I'm hungry...please make me something to eat."

Finally registering that his crew was really alive, and that he was finally safe, the cook's emotions fully surfaced. Laughing with relief, crying from frustration and pent up anger, Sanji clutched at the man holding him.

Soon, another pair of arms was around the cook. A strong pair, that lifted both the cook and his human security blanket, and carried them back to the Going Merry. Not releasing either until he had them settled back on board, in the men's quarters.

"Sanji," whispered the Captain, "I really am hungry."

"Baka!" Growled the swordsman, as he knocked the younger man over the head.

Face visibly relaxed, the blonde haired man had fallen asleep, still holding tightly to the straw-hat wearing Captain.

"Oi, Zoro," sulked Luffy, unable to escape Sanji's hold, "I'm hungry. Can you bring me something to eat?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the swordsman just quietly laughed and said, "Go to sleep. He can make you something in the morning."

Quietly grumbling, the Mugiwara Captain just sulked until he too fell asleep...

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and/or reviewing!!! The epilog will be posted shortly! Aloha!


	9. For the Love of Sanji

**Author's Notes:** **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR all the people who spent the time reading and writing reviews for this story!!! I hope you all enjoyed the chapters!!! You guys made this really fun to do!!! THANK YOU!!!**

And now for the final installment of _Saving Sanji_...

XXXXX

**Chapter 8: _For the Love of Sanji_**

"Oi, Kuso-Kokku," the swordsman called out as he entered the kitchen.

Standing next to the stove, staring into a pot of stew, the cook did not answer.

Zoro felt an uncomfortable tingle shoot up his spine. It had been over three months since the cook's kidnapping, and while most days had been filled with the normal conversations and insults, there were moments when the cook seemed to be distant. Dealing with something that he was unable, or unwilling, to share with anyone else.

"Oi! Ero-Kokku!"

Snapping out of his trance, the blonde looked around. An agitated blue-eye focusing on the pair of green-eyes whose owner was calling him.

"What do you want, Shitty Swordsman?"

"Luffy's hungry..."

"It's too early for dinner. I'll fix some snacks..." Noticing that the swordsman was not leaving, the cook glared at the man. "What?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"About what happened..."

Mulling something over in his mind, the cook finally replied. "Not now."

"Well, whenever you want to talk..."

Laughing, the blonde smirked as he watched the swordsman's look turn from concern to aggravation.

"What?!" Stormed the green-haired man, who was quickly turning red.

"Are you worried about me?"

Not answering the question at hand, the swordsman could only yell. "ASSHOLE!!!" As he turned to leave.

"Oi, Zoro." The blonde called to the other man as he reached the door. "Thank you."

"The offer still stands," concluded the swordsman as he walked out, calling to the owner of an empty pit of a stomach, their Captain.

_"This is all just a dream and your crew is really gone,"_ said the dark voice still lingering in the cook's mind.

Then another voice broke through that thought. A sad forlorn voice that called from somewhere outside. "Hurry, Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm hungryyyyyyyy!!!"

Smiling, the cook started to whip up some sandwiches. If this really was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** And that's it for this adventure...for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all those who stuck around throughout this story!!! And, THANK YOU VERY MUCH (in advance) for any incoming reviews!!! All of the reviews were, and will be, greatly appreciated!!! (Now I have to go let Sanji and Zoro loose. Sanji was especially pissed because of the title. Hint towards another cute blonde! Albeit a four-legged one...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!) Mahalo and Aloha!


	10. Luring Sanji

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I hinted about this in the _NAMELESS_ thread, so here it is. The continuation of the story _Saving Sanji_.

**First, let me thank all those who read and reviewed the first part! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!** If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be continuing the story...seriously. Because this story took so many 'hits,' and reviews (I know a lot of people have more, but it was a LOT for any one of my stories), I decided to extend it. (Well, that...and the fact that they wouldn't be quiet. Yakamashi! LOL!) So, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

**Lady Geuna:** THANK YOU!!! Good observation! Hm...maybe the Siren's Captain was a vampire as well, and will be back? (KS: (looking at Zoro and a worried Sanji), Zoro: "Baka! He's dead!", KS: "Are you sure? Hahahahahaha!!!") Nah, just kidding...he's dead. Although, I think Zoro would have LOVED to have snipped that guy's bud! AND, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! (And, right! That is the power of Luffy!!!)

**Blizzardrake:** THANK YOU!!! (Sanji: (frowning and looking at Blizzardrake) "OI!!!"). LOL! Those scenes? I'm reserving them for my _Drabbles from the Sea: the Mature Edition!_ LOL!!!

**Verum:** THANK YOU!!! And, I'm happy that your happy...and sorry that your sad. So, I guess I'm, 'haporry?' (Sanji: (glaring at KS) "No more smut!", Zoro: "Better you than me!", KS: (looking at both) "Um...guys...I should tell you...um...NEXT!") And, thanks for the confetti!!!

**Devlinn Reiko-sama:** THANK YOU!!! This story may take a while, though. There's a few bugs I have to work out of it...and time-wise, it's really rough trying to write and do what I have to do around here. (KS: (running around trying to stop Sanji and Zoro from escaping). Also, gotta love Hugh Laurie! Been a fan of Stephen Fry and him for the longest time!

**SpyralMoon:** THANK YOU!!! I'm so sorry!!! (Sanji: "SpyralMoon-chwan! Don't cry! I love you! (looking at KS and Zoro) You love me, too?", KS and Zoro: (looking at each other, then at the readers) "Next question!")

**Sheri-chan:** WOW!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! (Sanji and Zoro: "NO!!!," Sanji: (to KS) "Write more happy stories!", Zoro: "Or more of these stories WITHOUT me in them!", KS: (rubbing hands together) Hahahahahaha!!!). Thank you very much for the kind words and the HUGE compliment, Sheri-chan!!!

**ForeverWithering:** THANK YOU!!! I hope that you like this one, too! (Sanji: (looking at KS) "WHY?!", KS: "Because they want it...")

**Bishieluv:** THANK YOU!!! And, it's funny you should ask...because...

**Here's the new chapter!!!...**

XXXXX

**Chapter 9: _Luring Sanji_**

There had been good days and bad days.

However, today was one of the few days when the cook was so absorbed in his mission, that he couldn't concentrate on anything else. So, it was a very good day.

Turning down one of the back alleys, the tall blonde looked for the final stop on his shopping list, the little herbal shop that one of the villagers had told him about.

"They specialize in rare herbs," the old man had told him, "freshest in town and all through the island."

Walking further down the alley, the curly eyebrow lifted in confusion as he turned right into an brick wall, thus abruptly ending his quest.

"Well, well, well...," said the low, gravelly voice behind him, "I wondered when I would finally catch up to you."

Slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice, the blonde's cool exterior crumbled and the packages he had been carrying slipped out of his hands.

Standing a few feet away, the long-black haired man stood. Though this man's face was not of someone he had met before, with it's fine chiseled features, the coat was unmistakable. It was identical to a blue coat, whose owner had been haunting his dreams almost every night for the past year.

Blue eye frantically searching for a way out, the blonde finally decided to try his only possible option of escape.

Without warning, the cook charged forward, striking out with his legs as hard as possible, hoping that he could incapacitate the red-coated man before he could utter a word...

"Stop," the man simply stated, and the cook's feet instantly lost momentum and dropped to the ground.

Walking over to the blonde, the red-coated man placed a hand on the cook's cheek. "I can see why Kanaye wanted to keep you so badly. He did have excellent taste."

Then, without warning, the red-coated man slapped the cook, leaving a bright red imprint on the blonde's pale face. "However, you will find that I'm not as compassionate as my brother," scowled the man as he grabbed a fistful of the cook's golden hair, pulling the blonde's face to his. "I will get revenge for what you and that swordsman did to Kanaye...and I will have a lot of fun doing it."

XXXXX

Waiting on the deck of the Going Merry, an orange-haired woman watched as a green-haired man armed with three katana and a little reindeer sporting a pink hat, returned carrying sacks of supplies.

"Zoro. Chopper." The woman called to the two, "have you seen Sanji? It's getting late and he hasn't returned yet."

"He said he was going to look for herbs," answered the little reindeer. "One of the villagers told him about a shop that dealt with rare herbs..."

"I'm just getting a bit worried," the orange-headed navigator replied as she looked up, watching the sky darken. He promised me that he would meet us back here on time. This isn't like him."

"Stupid Ero-Kokku," muttered the green-haired man, "probably off chasing after some woman."

Choosing to ignore the swordsman's words, the navigator turned to Chopper.

"Chopper, do you know where the shop is?"

Thinking, the little reindeer slowly nodded his furry head and started down the street, with his two crewmates in tow.

XXXXX

"Strange place for a herb shop," said the navigator as they walked down the alley.

"Feels wrong," stated the swordsman, hand ready to pull out a sword at a moments notice.

As the three members of the Mugiwara crew took the final right turn, they stopped in their tracks. Abandoned on the ground, in front of a brick wall, were a small pile of packages.

"Not good," scowled the swordsman as he looked around for possible signs of an ambush.

Leaning over the packages, the orange-haired woman knelt down to pick up something sitting on the bundles.

"Oh no...," came the gasp from the navigator's lips.

Neatly folded on top of the packages was the cook's familiar black jacket, wrapped around two halves of a broken sword.

Taking the damaged katana from the woman's hands, the swordsman recognized it immediately upon examining it.

_"Damn..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: ** Well, you know what they say. You can't keep a 'good' bad guy down. I know, lousy joke. Okay, it MAY be a longer break than usual before the next chapter goes up. So, I'll just leave it with a...to be continued!!!

Mahalo and Aloha!


	11. Shivering Sanji

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all who are reading, and writing reviews, for this story! ( I know, this story is being updated faster than I intended, but all's the better for the reader. Right? LOL!!!)**

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! Yes, the torture of the cliffhangers can be incredibly painful. (Oh, you meant for the reader?...) (Zoro: (trying to attack KS) "Come back here!", Sanji: (glaring at Zoro) "Oi! Marimo! Stop that!", Zoro: (showing Sanji something written in a future chapter), Sanji: (looking at KS) "OI!!!!!")

**Devlinn Reiko-sama:** Thank you!!! Well, he's destined to be --answer edited due to possible spoilers-- and that's just for starters. (Sanji and Zoro: (still glaring at KS))

**Verum:** Thank you!!! (Ominous music playing in the background) Hahahahahahahaha!!! Well, like I was telling Devlinn Reiko-sama, --answer edited due to possible spoilers--...so, some things are bound to happen. (Sanji: "Verum-swan!!! Stop!!! Don't encourage the story!!!, Zoro: (eyeing the readers with a threatening glance), Sanji: (kicking Zoro) "Oi! I told you, you don't do that to women!!!", Sanji and Zoro: (fighting), KS: (rolling eyes) "Next!")

**Sheri-chan:** Thank you!!! Yes, Poor Sanji just keeps finding himself in certain positions...doesn't he? (Sanji: "Sheri-chwan!!! See Zoro, Sheri-chwan worries about me...", Zoro: (shaking head) "Baka! Did you read the ending of what she wrote?", Sanji: (hurt expression on his face) "Sheri-chwwaaannnnn? Why?????")

**Lady Geuna:** Thank you!!! Yes, Poor, POOR Sanji... (Zoro: (laughing) "The only break he deserves is an arm or a leg!", Sanji and Zoro: (fighting...again))

**Emerald raven:** Thank you!!! Yeah, he is? Isn't he? (Sanji: "Emerald raven-chwan!!! You think I'm 'pretty?'", Zoro: "Yeah...'pretty' stupid!", KS: (watching Sanji and Zoro fighting) "Oi...Some things never change...")

**SpyralMoon:** Thank you!!! While I hope he does, I cannot make any guarantees. (Sanji: "OI!!! NANI?!?!", Zoro: (laughing hysterically), KS: "Don't laugh Cabbage Head! If you don't rescue him, where do you think YOU are?", Zoro: (glaring at KS))

And now, onto the next chapter...

XXXXXX

**Chapter 10: _Shivering Sanji_**

Sanji was shivering.

However, whether or not it was due to the coldness of the stockade's floor beneath him, that was another question.

The surrounding was all too familiar to the blonde. The same dimly lit room. The ladder leading up to the closed trapdoor above. And, the lingering stares and anxious snickering of the other occupants of the dank cell.

Except there was one huge difference. This time, the cook was curled up on the floor, naked.

Captain Kano, as the cook had come to discover, had become the Captain of the Siren after escaping from the Going Merry. With only a third of it's original crew surviving the fight with the Mugiwaras, the ship was barely operational, with only a patch job holding it's damaged outer shell and masts together.

That was their punishment for losing against the Straw-Hat crew. That, and the loss of their Captain, Kanaye, whose name was only now known to the cook, despite the amount of time he had spent as that bastard's plaything.

Added to that was the loss of Captain Kano's original ship and crew, making his name a huge embarrassment throughout the entire marine fleet.

The angry red-coated Captain decided that the only way for he, and the remains of his brother's crew, to regain their reputation was to get rid of the two responsible for their loss of face..."Black Leg" Sanji and "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro.

And, Captain Kano was going to take deep pleasure in making the cook's and swordsman's last moments on earth a living hell.

"If he makes an attempt to escape," the Captain had told the rest of the men in the hold, "do with him whatever you like." Then, as he closed the trapdoor he had added, "that includes if you even _think_ he is trying to escape..."

Without his shoes, or a shred of clothes between himself and the sexually deprived men in the hold, the cook stayed where he was...as perfectly still as possible...shivering.

XXXXX

Sitting in the Captain's Quarters of the Siren, Captain Kano stared at the blood stain where his brother had fallen only a year ago.

Laughing, the Captain talked to the empty space in the room.

"Kanaye," Spoke the Captain as he shook an index finger at the spot, "I told you that keeping pretty pets on board your ship would have dangerous consequences, but you never did listen to me, did you? No, you would just do whatever you wanted, and I would have to clean up your messes. After all, what else is an older brother supposed to do?"

After a few more chuckles, the red-coated man grew somber and quiet as he looked at the ceiling.

"But these two are different. They took everything away from me...and you. These two _pirates_. They need to be taught a lesson." Then casting his eyes back on the stained floor, he continued talking. "Oh, don't worry. When it's over I'll send your blonde pet to you...and the swordsman? You can take out your revenge on him when he gets there, too."

Growing angry, the red-coated man concluded, "As for me, I know the best revenge that I can extract from those two. And it's going to be absolutely glorious watching them pay..."

XXXXX

"I knew Chopper should have cut out his vocal chords," growled the swordsman as he read the note that the orange-haired navigator had found in the cook's jacket.

_Roronoa Zoro,_

_Come to the Northern side of the island, tomorrow at noon._

_If you do not, the cook will be executed immediately._

_Captain Kano_

A simple, straightforward note. No elaborate words. No elaborate threats. Just straight and to the point.

_"It's a trap," _thought the swordsman as he read the note once more.

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Nami, as she watched the unreadable expression on the green-haired man's face.

"The only thing I can do..." Answered the swordsman as he left the orange-haired woman alone in the ship's candlelit kitchen.

_"Save him..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Once again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you guys are liking it. Mahalo and Aloha!


	12. Suspending Sanji

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all the readers and/or reviewers out there!!! THANK YOU!!! Your comments are always greatly appreciated!!!**

(Trying hard to keep Sanji and Zoro away from the computer keyboard)

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! I love Sanji and Zoro, both equally...although Sanji does have a special place on my computer screen. LOL!!! (Sanji: "OI!!! What kind of scene?!?! Blizzardrake-chwan?!?! WHY?!?!", Zoro: (trying to run out the door), KS: (holding the key to the door))

**Sheri-chan:** Thank you!!! And, I think Sanji is 'gorgeous' too! I'll try to update as fast as possible! (Sanji: (waving) "Thank you, Sheri-chwan!!!", Zoro: (growling) "Why do I have to rescue him all the time?")

Now, onto the next (albeit short) chapter...

XXXXX

**Chapter 11: _Suspending Sanji_**

_"Ussop, are you sure you can do it?"_

If he was walking into a trap for that Kuso-Kokku, the swordsman wanted to make sure that they would have a way out.

If Usopp couldn't get his device up and running, he would be committing suicide...and sentencing that Ero-Kokku to death. And, that just would not do. After all, he was going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, and the cook had fulfill his dream of reaching All Blue.

Nodding, the sniper answered, "I can do it, but it won't be ready for at least another two hours."

"We don't have two hours!" Stormed the swordsman. "I have to go meet this asshole in an hour! Sanji and I could be dead by then!"

"Don't pressure me!" Screeched Usopp, as he poured over the pieces of his soon-to-be newest invention. "I'm doing the best that I can!"

"Then do better than your best!" Growled the swordsman, handing his beloved swords to the sniper. "And remember, bring my katana when you come. If I take them with me now, that bastard will only take it away from me."

Walking outside onto the deck of the Going Merry, the swordsman started out on his trek.

XXXXX

Having spent the night on the solid floor, curled up and afraid to move, half of the cook's body was now stiff and throbbing with a dull pain.

Moving as slowly as possible, the blonde attempted to move the arm and leg that the rest of his body weight had been resting against. At first there was a tingling numbness, then sharp needles seemed to tear through those two appendages, forcing the cook to involuntarily roll over on his back, gasping in pain.

Immediately he heard the a rumble spreading across the cell.

Unable to move the arm and leg that he had been sleeping on, the cook drew back his only usable leg and prepared to go down fighting.

"Bastards!" Hissed the cook, waiting to strike out at the first man to advance towards him.

Suddenly, the trapdoor swung open as the red-coated Captain's voice boomed from above.

"Bring him up and prepare him," ordered the Captain.

Only slightly relieved that he was leaving that hellish stockade, the blonde dropped his leg as a burly marine descended down the ladder.

Swinging the cook over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the hulking marine carried the blonde back up through the trapdoor. Through a corridor, up a set of stairs, and through another corridor until he came to the Captain's Quarters, the marine dumped the naked cook onto the wooden floor.

In the middle of the room was the visible blood stained spot where the blue-coated Kanaye had died. To each corner of the spot was a steel peg driven into the floor, each attached to an iron cuff, and forming a perfect square.

"Secure him," commanded the Captain as he entered the room.

Watching as the burly man approached him, the cook lashed out with his usable foot, only to have his shoeless foot knocked aside.

Unable to adequately fight back, the blonde was soon cuffed to the pegs on the floor, spread eagle on his back, with his wrists and ankles suspended about a foot-and-a-half in the air above him.

"Worried I'll have my way with you?" Asked the Captain as he hovered over the cook, gleefully taunting him. "Don't worry. I have something much better planned for you and that bastard of a swordsman."

Kicking the blonde in his unprotected groin, the Captain laughed.

_"In fact, let me tell you exactly what is going to happen..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Um. Hope you like the story so far...? Actually, I just hope I haven't scared away any readers. This red-coated Captain Kano is evil personified. (Just a warning to you guys. So, please don't freak out with the next few chapters, okay). Also, **chapter 13** is going to be another **'2 version'** chapter--warning you guys ahead of time. Mahalo and Aloha!


	13. Ransoming Sanji

**Author's Notes: Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all the READERS and/or REVIEWERS for this story!!! It is greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**Verum:** Thank you!!! (KS: (looking at the two), Sanji: "Hi, Verum-swan!!! And, hai! It does!", Zoro: (glaring) "I am NOT obvious! I just call things how I see them.", KS: (laughing) "Obviously...")

**Lady Geuna:** Thank you!!! But you don't know how sick this guy really is...but you'll be finding out really soon. (Sanji: "Hi, Lady Geuna-swan!!! Yes! Dull wooden spoon, or a rusty sashimi knife!")

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: (running to the door and barricading it from the inside), Zoro: (blocking KS from opening the door), KS: (to Blizzardrake) "Sorry!")

Oh, and just a reminder, **Chapter 13** will be in **TWO** forms. One for the younger set, and one for the **mature** readers!!! **PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!!! THANK YOU!!!**

Now, onto the next installment...

XXXXX

**Chapter 12: _Ransoming Sanji_**

"Almost noon," thought Zoro as he ran down an ill trampled path away from where he hoped the Going Merry had been.

After two ten minute walks that led him back to the Going Merry, one fifteen minute jaunt that led him to the west side of the island, one twenty minute hustle that ended on the east side of the island, he was now running at top speed for what he hoped was the north side of the island.

Sprinting towards the beach, the swordsman finally saw the ship bobbing up and down in the water.

Even though the green-haired man had set out an hour in advance, on a trek that should have taken less than half of the time he had taken, he still had arrived later than he had expected.

It was only a couple of minutes to noon, and he still had quite a distance to cover.

Running towards the small group of men surrounding a dingy, the swordsman waved his arms for them to see.

"Oi!"

As he reached the men, the swordsman slowed down, sucking down air, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm...here...(gulp of air)...not...late..."

"Exactly on time," said the red-coated Captain, who was standing in the middle of the group, in case the Mugiwara crew had decided to ambush him. Then feigning disappointment, the Captain waved to his men on the ship. "Too bad. Guess we can't kill your friend...Well, not _yet_, anyway."

"Asshole..." Muttered the swordsman, still breathing heavily.

Climbing into the boat with the rest of his men, the Captain simply smirked and ordered, "get in."

Unable to fight the command, the swordsman walked into the surf and boarded the dingy, before it set off back towards the ship.

XXXXX

Once on board, the Captain simply said, "Follow me, Zoro." And the swordsman heeled at the Captain's commands, like a dog on an invisible leash.

Into the ship, up a set of stairs, down a corridor, until the two men were at the door of a familiar room. The Captain's Quarters.

"I have a surprise for you," smirked the Captain, "go in."

Opening the door and entering the room, the swordsman was shocked to see a sheet covering something lying on the floor.

"What the h--," said the swordsman before being interrupted by the red-coated man.

"Wait right there," laughed the Captain as he walked over and bent down, grabbing a corner of the sheet.

Yanking at the cloth, the Captain revealed the naked blonde lying on the floor. Wrists and ankles shackled and slick with blood, indicated to the swordsman that the cook had tried to break free.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Shouted the swordsman as his hands automatically reached for the swords that were no longer there.

"Oh come now..." Scolded the Captain, "You can do better than name calling...or can you?"

Filled with rage, the swordsman started to make a move towards the Captain.

"Stop where you are," ordered the Captain, abruptly bringing the swordsman's movements to a screeching halt. "Well, I guess you can't." Mocked the Captain.

Green-eyes then looked down towards his chained nakama. With a blue-eye staring wildly back at the swordsman, the cook's chest rose and fell with each ragged breath, as the man continued to yank at his bonds. The blonde's look seemed to indicate that the cook needed to scream something to Zoro, but despite everything, he wasn't moving his mouth or uttering a sound.

"What did you do to him?" Growled the swordsman.

"Nothing yet," answered the Captain as a wide grin appeared on his face, "I just told him a secret...and not to say a word about it, until it's over..."

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Um...guys. Okay, I have to warn you. The next chapter gets pretty...well...disturbing. I just want you to remember, this guy is pretty much 'evil' personified. So, it may get a bit gut wrenching. Sorry.

Gotta run! Mahalo and Aloha!


	14. Punishing Sanji

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all the readers and/or reviewers who are sticking with this story!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**WARNING: AHOY!!! VIOLENT and DISTURBING SCENES AHEAD!!! IF YOU ARE DISTURBED by scenes of YAOI, RAPE and /or VIOLENCE...PLEASE STOP READING!!! This is the 'clean' (or 'tamer') version of this chapter; however, it is still a disturbing chapter. Please be aware of this before proceeding. Thank you.**

**SpyralMoon:** Thank you!!! And, thank you for the offer of candy. However, I'm more of a miso soup type of person. LOL!

**ForeverWithering:** Thank you!!! It'll be up in a sec. LOL!

**Lady Geuna:** Thank you!!! You are one very scary woman! (checking under the bed for listening devices, and checking my computer for spyware) LOL!!! (Sanji and Zoro: (checking their clothes for 'bugs', too))

**Verum:** Thank you!!! And...I...hate...cliffhangers...too... Unfortunately, the chapters just seem to naturally break that way. Sorry... LOL!!! However, I do have to say...Where is the next chapter of _Games People Play???_ (More, please!!!)

(KS: sulking because when one has to write, one doesn't get a chance to read all the wonderful stories out there...bummer.)

Okay, and now for Chapter 13...

XXXXX

**Chapter 13: _Punishing Sanji_**

"So this was your plan?" Hissed the swordsman as he felt his foot connecting with Sanji's side, over and over again.

As the blonde grimaced in pain, he didn't moan or cry out. He only glared at the Captain who was watching with an amused smile on his face.

There was a loud crunching sound as the cook's eyes shut tight, and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"I guess you can stop now," the Captain finally spoke. "Unless you want to continue?"

Zoro's foot fell to the floor, as his eyes narrowed on the Captain.

"What?" Questioned the Captain with an expression of innocence on his face, "You two killed my brother. Did you expect to get away with that?"

"Your brother was a fricking pervert!" Shouted the swordsman, "he deserved what he got!"

"So, my brother had a few faults," conceded the Captain as he walked over to, and looked down at, the blonde's face, "including an 'appreciation' for pretty things..." Then kicking the cook hard on the side of his face, he continued, "but that didn't give you the right to kill him..."

Staring at the darkening mark on the side of the cook's face, the swordsman spat, "You both deserve to die."

"And I think you two deserve so much more," returned the Captain with an equal amount of venom.

The swordsman looked at the cook, who was once more yanking at the shackles trying to break free. A desperate look on the blonde's face pleaded to him to do something, but the green-haired man didn't know what.

"Kneel down next to him," commanded the Captain as he stood on the opposite side of the cook from the swordsman.

Kneeling down next to the cook, the swordsman watched as the cook shut his eye as tight as he could.

"Oh, that won't do," scolded the Captain. "You, Sanji...Open your eyes. I want you to watch the swordsman."

Obediently, the cook's blue-eye opened, filled with fear.

"Zoro, why don't you show how much you care for your friend here. Kiss him."

Struggling not to obey, the swordsman leaned forward until his lips were pressed harshly against the other man's mouth. Pulling away, the swordsman's eyes were murderous as they glared at the Captain.

"Now, drop your pants."

"I'm going to kill you," seethed the swordsman, his face turned red with anger and humiliation, as his pants dropped down to his knees.

Smiling, the Captain teased, "I don't think so. However, I could have you two kill each other. Wouldn't that be fitting?" Then looking back at the cook he stated, "but that has to come later. I don't think you two have suffered enough."

A tight knot began to form in the swordsman's stomach as he watched the cook's face. Like a trapped animal, Sanji's expression of complete horror told the swordsman what was coming next.

"Enter him." The command confused the swordsman who did not understand what it meant.

"What?"

"You are so thick," the Captain shook his head as he squatted down to the swordsman's level and softly whispered something into his ear.

"No!" Yelled the swordsman as his body moved itself, climbing between the cook's legs. Trying not to put any weight on the cook's broken rib, the swordsman leaned over the blonde.

Unable to stop himself, the swordsman tried to cover the cook's eyes, trying to spare him the sight of what he was being forced to do to the cook's body.

"Look into each other's eyes as you do it!" The Captain's anger momentarily surfaced, before he laughed and added, "Don't be stupid, Zoro. He was your damsel in distress. This is the least that he owes you."

Staring into each other's eyes, Zoro remembered the look that he had seen on the cook's face _that_ day. How the blonde was ready to end it all because of what he had endured at the hands of the blue-coated Captain.

And now, the swordsman was afraid that this final act would push the cook permanently over the edge.

Without any preparation, the swordsman found the opening between the cook's widespread legs, and pushed deep within him.

The blue-orb that the swordsman had been watching seemed to scream with pain, as it continued to stare desperately back at Zoro. For a moment, the cook's body seemed to seize up and stop breathing. After a long while, the cook's chest began to rise and fall once more, but with uneven gasps as his body began to shake.

"Sanji..." The swordsman started to speak, not able to find the words to continue.

"Do it!" Ordered the Captain.

The swordsman's body began to move violently back and forth, as he felt himself pulling back, then violently thrusting forward.

Unable to break eye-contact with each other, the swordsman watched the cook's eye as it glazed over in shock and pain, until it had a completely dead look of a doll's eye...lifeless and empty.

Once it was over, the swordsman pulled on his pants and knelt down next to the his friend.

"Sanji?" The swordsman's sad voice tried to reach the cook, who had gone somewhere away from the hideously cruel scene.

"Don't you have something to tell him?" The Captain taunted.

Without a pause of hesitation, or a hint of emotion, the cook simply said, "I love you, Zoro."

Closing his eyes tightly, the swordsman could hear the Captain's booming laughter ringing throughout the room.

"Isn't that sweet? A lover's declaration."

Opening his eyes, the swordsman stared directly at the red-coated freak.

"I promise you...I will _kill_ you before this day is over."

"Don't promise things that you can never deliver," snapped the Captain as he stood up and walked away from the pair. "Too bad you are so arrogant, Zoro. If you weren't, I would just kill you both right now, and both of your suffering would be over. However, since you are so stubborn...I think I need to try another way to knock that cockiness out of you."

Closing his eyes, the swordsman could feel the burning rage within his chest. An anger so deep, that it surpassed any he had ever felt in his life.

_"I swear to you that I will kill him, Sanji."_ The swordsman silently promised his friend. _"I swear it..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: Again, I hope I didn't make anyone sick. Thank you for reading!!! And if you decide to review this, thank you for that, too!!! Mahalo and Aloha!**


	15. Punishing Sanji UNEDITED VERSION

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all the readers and/or reviewers who are sticking with this story!!! THANK YOU!!! (The 'response comments' are on the other version. Due to the nature of this version, I didn't post the 'response comments' here... Sorry.) **

**Added Note: I'm not fond of writing these kinds of scenes, because it's pretty gut-wrenching to write. In other words, you suffer along side the characters. However, it was important for the story...because without it, you wouldn't know how evil this guy is.  
**

**WARNING: AHOY!!! VIOLENT and DISTURBING SCENES AHEAD!!! IF YOU ARE DISTURBED by scenes of YAOI, RAPE and /or VIOLENCE...PLEASE STOP READING!!! This chapter does not pull any punches!!! Please be aware of this warning if you choose to proceed!!! Thank you!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR 'MATURE' READERS ONLY'!!! You have thus been warned!!!  
**

XXXXX

**Chapter 13: _Punishing Sanji_**

"So this was your plan?" Hissed the swordsman as he felt his foot connecting with Sanji's side, over and over again.

As the blonde grimaced in pain, he didn't moan or cry out. He only glared at the Captain who was watching with an amused smile on his face.

There was a loud crunching sound as the cook's eyes shut tight, and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"I guess you can stop now," the Captain finally spoke. "Unless you want to continue?"

Zoro's foot fell to the floor, as his eyes narrowed on the Captain.

"What?" Questioned the Captain with an expression of innocence on his face, "You two killed my brother. Did you expect to get away with that?"

"Your brother was a fricking pervert!" Shouted the swordsman, "he deserved what he got!"

"So, my brother had a few faults," conceded the Captain as he walked over to, and looked down at, the blonde's face, "including an 'appreciation' for pretty things..." Then kicking the cook hard on the side of his face, he continued, "but that didn't give you the right to kill him..."

Staring at the darkening mark on the side of the cook's face, the swordsman spat, "You both deserve to die."

"And I think you two deserve so much more," returned the Captain with an equal amount of venom.

The swordsman looked at the cook, who was once more yanking at the shackles trying to break free. A desperate look on the blonde's face pleaded to him to do something, but the green-haired man didn't know what.

"Kneel down next to him," commanded the Captain as he stood on the opposite side of the cook from the swordsman.

Kneeling down next to the cook, the swordsman watched as the cook shut his eye as tight as he could.

"Oh, that won't do," scolded the Captain. "You, Sanji...Open your eyes. I want you to watch the swordsman."

Obediently, the cook's blue-eye opened, filled with fear.

"Zoro, why don't you show how much you care for your friend here. Kiss him."

Struggling not to obey, the swordsman leaned forward until his lips were pressed harshly against the other man's mouth. Pulling away, the swordsman's eyes were murderous as they glared at the Captain.

"Now, drop your pants."

"I'm going to kill you," seethed the swordsman, his face turned red with anger and humiliation, as his pants dropped down to his knees exposing his genitals.

Smiling, the Captain teased, "I don't think so. However, I could have you two kill each other. Wouldn't that be fitting?" Then looking back at the cook he stated, "but that has to come later. I don't think you two have suffered enough."

A tight knot began to form in the swordsman's stomach as he watched the cook's face. Like a trapped animal, Sanji's expression of complete horror told the swordsman what was coming next.

"Enter him." The command confused the swordsman who did not understand what it meant.

"What?"

"You are so thick," the Captain shook his head as he squatted down to the swordsman's level and softly ordered, "Fuck him."

"No!" Yelled the swordsman as his body moved itself, climbing between the cook's legs. Trying not to put any weight on the cook's broken rib, the swordsman leaned over the blonde, his member beginning to harden as it rubbed against the other man's inner thigh.

Unable to stop himself, the swordsman tried to cover the cook's eyes, trying to spare him the sight of what he was being forced to do to the cook's body.

"Look into each other's eyes as you do it!" The Captain's anger momentarily surfaced, before he laughed and added, "Don't be stupid, Zoro. He was your damsel in distress. This is the least that he owes you."

Staring into each other's eyes, Zoro remembered the look that he had seen on the cook's face _that_ day. How the blonde was ready to end it all because of what he had endured at the hands of the blue-coated Captain.

And now, the swordsman was afraid that this final act would push the cook permanently over the edge.

Leering, as he leaned forward, the red-coated Captain spoke into the swordsman's ear. "I said, FUCK HIM."

Without any preparation, the swordsman felt his hardened member find the opening between the cook's widespread legs, and push deep within him.

The blue-orb that the swordsman had been watching seemed to scream with pain, as it continued to stare desperately back at Zoro. For a moment, the cook's body seemed to seize up and stop breathing. After a long while, the cook's chest began to rise and fall once more, but with uneven gasps as his body began to shake.

"Sanji..." The swordsman started to speak, not able to find the words to continue.

"Did I say 'make love' to him?" Asked the Captain in a mocking tone, "No. I said, 'FUCK HIM!'"

The swordsman's body began to move violently back and forth, as he felt himself pulling back, then violently thrusting deep within the naked blonde.

Unable to break eye-contact with each other, the swordsman watched the cook's eye as it glazed over in shock and pain, until it had a completely dead look of a doll's eye...lifeless and empty.

While the swordsman could not control the growing tightening in his crotch, he could feel something warm and slippery beginning to coat his member. And when he finally came, the swordsman fell spent and exhausted on the cook's slender frame before completely pulling out of the cook.

Horrified to find that the wetness that he had felt earlier was blood from somewhere deep inside the blonde, the swordsman pulled on his pants and knelt down next to the his friend.

"Sanji?" The swordsman's sad voice tried to reach the cook, who had gone somewhere away from the hideously cruel scene.

"Don't you have something to tell him?" The Captain taunted.

Without a pause of hesitation, or a hint of emotion, the cook simply said, "I love you, Zoro."

Closing his eyes tightly, the swordsman could hear the Captain's booming laughter ringing throughout the room.

"Isn't that sweet? A lover's declaration."

Opening his eyes, the swordsman stared directly at the red-coated freak.

"I promise you...I will _kill_ you before this day is over."

"Don't promise things that you can never deliver," snapped the Captain as he stood up and walked away from the pair. "Too bad you are so arrogant, Zoro. If you weren't, I would just kill you both right now, and both of your suffering would be over. However, since you are so stubborn...I think I need to try another way to knock that cockiness out of you."

Closing his eyes, the swordsman could feel the burning rage within his chest. An anger so deep, that it surpassed any he had ever felt in his life.

_"I swear to you that I will kill him, Sanji."_ The swordsman silently promised his friend. _"I swear it..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! And if you review this, thank you for reviewing! Also, sorry if this made anyone sick. Mahalo and Aloha!**


	16. Conversing Sanji

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all those who are still reading and reviewing this story!!! (Despite the really horrific Chapter 13). Thank you!!!**

**Added Note: A member of the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Anime Characters (ASPCAC) was on hand during creation of all chapters. Stunt replacements were used for certain scenes of this story. (The real Sanji and Zoro have not been harmed during the creation of any scenes). Thank you!**

**Devlinn Reiko-sama:** Thank you!!! I'm glad that you like the story so far (and I mean the 'reading'...not what happened to Sanji in the last chapter). And yes...'Poor Sanji.' (Sanji: (enjoying getting petted) "Devlinn Reiko-swan!!! Pet me some more!!!", Zoro: "Oi! What about Poor Zoro?", KS: (bonks Zoro on the head))

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! But 'me'? 'Cruel?' (batting 'innocent' eyelashes) And, I think the red-coated Captain's butt pretty much belongs to Zoro. (Sanji: (hugging Blizzardrake back) "Mellorine! Mellorine!", Zoro: (trying to escape getting hugged) "Oi!", KS: "I did mention that I used 'stunt doubles' right?")

**Sheri-chan:** Thank you!!! I am so sorry that I made you cry! Reading that made me cry! Sorry. (Sanji: "Don't cry Sheri-chwan!!! I'm okay!", Zoro: (chuckling) "If you want, I can make that Kuso-Kokku cry...", KS: (bonks Zoro on the head, again)).

**SpyralMoon:** Thank you!!! And, I'm so sorry if the chapter upset you. That is why I tried to warn people way before hand that it would be 'gut wrenching'...believe me, it was probably harder to write it, than it was for others to read it. However, I tried to be true to the characters--and when someone is out for revenge on that level, they can be pretty twisted. (Sanji and Zoro: (looking at KS, laughing), KS: (looking at an empty bowl, sadly sighing))

And, onto the next chapter...

**Chapter 14: _Conversing Sanji_**

_"Are you sure you want to hear this?"_

It was late at night, and while the rest of the crew had gone to bed, the cook and the swordsman sat at the kitchen table, talking.

"I told you 'whenever you want to talk.'"

While their relationship usually consisted of name calling and constant battles, their rivalry also allowed both to talk honestly to one another. Beneath the fighting there had always been a deep rooted respect and understanding, and a trust that could only be shared by comrades who had fought side-by-side in the battlefield.

And now one of the comrades was in pain, and needed to talk.

As the night rolled on, the cook began to recall his horrifying ordeal on the Siren. From his time tied-up in the stockade, to the moment that he thought his entire nakama were dead, to the days and nights of being raped and sodomized by the blue-coated Captain.

Being constantly told how beautiful he was, while being subjected to one of the ugliest treatments known to man.

The swordsman quietly sat and listened as the cook told him how sometimes he had to tell himself that 'this' (being with his nakama back on the Going Merry) was not a dream.

And, when the blonde divulged that he was still having constant nightmares about the blue-coated Captain, the swordsman gave him his shoulder to lean on and told him that all that was over, and that everything would be okay from now on.

_But it wasn't over...in fact, it was far from being over..._

_"However," _thought the swordsman as he watched the pale face of his friend, blank and staring, _"if we have to die, maybe it's best if he never snaps out of it."_

XXXXX

"Hurry up, Usopp!" Called the orange-haired navigator from the shoreline.

In the distance, anchored away from the reef, the Siren bobbed up and down in the surf.

Emerging from the trail, the long-nosed sniper arrived followed by the reindeer in his Heavy Point (human-like) form, carrying an incredibly large parabolic device.

Placing it on the ground, the sniper quickly ran around the device, aiming it towards the ship in the distance.

"It's all ready!" Shouted the sniper.

At that moment, the Going Merry also appeared in the distance, quickly advancing towards the Siren.

Loud explosions could be heard, as the three crewmates could only watch as cannonballs started to fly from the Siren towards the Going Merry.

"Okay, Usopp! Let her rip!!!" Shouted the orange-haired navigator.

_Throwing the 'on' switch, a loud hum began to emanate from the device..._

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for those who are still reading and reviewing this story. This chapter is more benign (especially since the last one), so I hope that you guys are okay with this one. Mahalo and Aloha!


	17. Silencing Sanji

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all those who read and wrote reviews for this story!!! (Whether you liked it or not, it's always good to hear what people think). Thank you!**

**Added Note: To avoid confusion in the future. Please, if you guys want a 'RAPE' story from me...unfortunately, this is the result. :( However, if you want a 'BONDAGE' story...that is more in the vein of the _Drabbles from the Sea: The Mature Edition_ stories. To me, rape is a really horrendous action that is neither about sex nor love...it tends to be about power and control. However, bondage is more about an act involving a dominant and submissive person...that TENDS to be consensual. (In my _Someone's in the Kitchen with Sanji_ story, if he really wanted to, he could have escaped). Hope this helps. :)  
**

**Lady Geuna: **Thank you!!! And seriously, I need to find that listening device. :) (Sanji and Zoro: (looking at each other, then running to search the restroom for cameras)) Love your analysis of the brothers. Yep, they are definitely a couple of very screwed up people...I would hate to have met their family. And, thank you for the info on vampires. (I definitely don't think Kanaye would have been a vampire. In fact, I think they would have risen up to kill him. Too impetuous and greedy). (KS: (trying to check his blood pressure and iron count) "Come back here!!!", Zoro: (runs away)). (KS: (handing a rusty knife to Lady Geuna, and holding down Kano) "GO FOR IT!!!")

**SpyralMoon:** Thank you!!! And, again, I am SO VERY SORRY that Chapter 13 upset you. :( But don't worry...there's good news ahead...Well, kind of... (Zoro: (gulping down the miso) "Arigatou.", Sanji: (bonking Zoro on the head) "Say it properly! (waving) "Hi, SpyralMoon-chwan!", Zoro: (rubbing lump on his head, and grumbling) "Arigatou gozaimasu.")

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: "Hi, Blizzardrake-chwan!!!" (running over and hugging Blizzardrake a bit too much), Zoro: "OI!!! Stop that you Ero-Kokku!!!", Sanji: (look of innocence) "Jealous?", (fighting resumes))

**Eileen-san:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: (whimpering) "Eileen-swan!!! Why?!?, Zoro: (laughing), KS: (bonks Zoro on the head))

And now...

XXXXX

**Chapter 15: _Silencing Sanji_**

Dropping the dagger in front of the swordsman, the red-coated Captain allowed the blade to strike and stick in the wooden floor.

"Take it," ordered the Captain.

All too eager to find a way to get at the red-coated monster, the swordsman grabbed the weapon in his left hand and immediately moved to try and strike at the Captain.

"Stop," stated the Captain, and the swordsman's body obeyed. "It's a shame that you keep trying my patience," said the red-coated man, his voice sounding mildly disappointed, "but I guess you are forcing me to take drastic measures."

Frozen in his position, the swordsman could only grit his teeth and glare at the Captain.

"Maybe I should have you stab your friend in the stomach? It won't kill him immediately, and he would suffer quite a bit. Or maybe I should have you plunge that dagger in his heart? Oh, but I guess that's just me being a romantic. You stabbing your loved one through the heart... Or, how about you slitting his throat open? Watching him bleed all over the floor, just like my brother!"

The swordsman could feel a wave of nausea rising up within him.

"But that would just be over in a flash. Not much of a punishment for you, is it?"

Walking over to a nearby chair, the Captain sat down on the soft velvet cushion.

"Oh, I know," smiled the red-coated man as a smirk broke across his face, "since he is your _damsel_ in distress. I think it would only be fitting if you cut..."

The swordsman shut his eyes, afraid of what the next command would be.

However, the command never came.

Eyes snapping open, the swordsman was surprised to see the wide-eyed Captain trying to yell out commands as he stood up, drawing the sword on his left hip.

Leaping at the red-coated Captain, fueled by anger and rage, the swordsman used the dagger to knock the sword aside. In one swift movement, Zoro grabbed the Captain's forearm with his right hand and cut deep into the flesh of Captain Kano's elbow crease.

Screaming in pain, the red-coated monster dropped the sword as his arm was rendered useless.

Diving for the sword, the Mugiwara's swordsman was soon on his feet, eyes ablaze and a horrible grin plastered across his face.

Knowing that Captain Kano would not be able to hear what he was saying. The swordsman slowly mouthed the words so that the Captain could see quite clearly what he was saying.

"My...promise...to...Sanji..."

And as the Captain's eyes widened, Zoro plunged the sword into Kano's groin, blade facing the ceiling, and swung the blade upwards with all his might.

When the fight was over, the red-coated Kano lay on the floor of the Captain's Quarters, split in two, creating his own blood stained puddle on the ship's floor.

Finding the keys on one of the halves of the Captain's dead body, the swordsman undid the cuffs, freeing the cook from his bonds. Then, grabbing the white sheet, he carefully wrapped it around the exposed man.

Looking into the blonde's eye, the green-haired man gently held the cook in his arms.

Unable to retrieve his friend from the place that he had fled to, the swordsman felt an unfamiliar sensation trickling down his cheeks...

_Tears._

Holding the blonde to his chest, and rocking him slowly, the swordsman kept repeating the same statement, over and over into the cook's ear.

_Words that Sanji could never hear._

XXXXX

Fists rapidly flying, the Mugiwara's Captain fired fist after fist at the Siren.

Marines flew off the deck, landing silently in the water, while wooden shards from broken masts and planks scattered in the wake of Luffy's attack.

Hands appeared around the Siren's cannons, turning the weapons straight up into the air. Causing the cannon balls to fall back towards the ship, quietly destroying the weapons that had fired them.

When the battle was over, the entire crew of the Siren was either dead, or had abandoned ship.

As the Going Merry pulled alongside the listing Siren, the Mugiwara Captain and the raven haired Robin saw a lone figure standing on the remains of the other ship's deck.

Carrying the white bundled cook in his arms, blonde head resting against his shoulder, the green-haired man waited to bring his friend back home to the Going Merry.

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much to all those who read and reviews this story!!! (Final Chapter is coming up...) Mahalo and Aloha!


	18. A Sacrifice for Sanji

**Author's Notes: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY!!! Once more, sorry for those 'disturbing scenes' in Chapter 13!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Devlinn Reiko-sama: **Thank you!!! (Sanji: (waving) "Hi, Devlinn Reiko-swan!!!") I hope you like this ending. It won't be everyone's ideal. However, after running many different scenarios through my head, this is the one that I was most satisfied with...for now.

Which also means that this line of story may be reopened (hopefully much later in the future)...but, I / they / and all of you, won't be going through this type of trauma again. It will be a whole different type...

And so this brings us to the final chapter...

XXXXX

**Chapter 16: _A Sacrifice for Sanji_**

"OI, KUSO-KOKKU!!!" Shouted the swordsman as he yanked the blonde out of his hammock.

Lying on the floor of the Men's Quarters, the cook stared up at the swordsman. Eyes wide and blank.

Then slowly he blinked.

Bending down so that his face was only inches away from the cook's, Zoro smirked. "It's noon already and you haven't even made breakfast yet."

Staring at the swordsman as if the man was speaking in an unknown language, the cook slowly began to get up. Only to realize that there was a tearing pain in his side. Grabbing at it, the cook let out a yelp.

Carefully helping the blonde to his feet, the grin momentarily fell away from the swordsman's face.

"You better have Chopper take a look at that...Sorry, I guess I hit you a bit too hard yesterday."

"Nani?" The cook finally spoke.

Searching the top of the blonde head, the swordsman laughed and teased, "When we were fighting? Yesterday? Don't you remember anything?"

"No..."

"You were unconscious all night. I guess I finally won one..."

Face turning red, the cook began to shout. "Shitty Swordsman! You couldn't win one if I tied one of my feet to the floor and my hands behind my back!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Dartboard Eyebrow!" Taunted the swordsman as he walked out of the room, waving with the back of a hand at the blonde.

XXXXX

Once on the deck, the swordsman waited until the cook came flying out of the Men's Quarters.

"Don't worry, my precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan won't starve!" Yelled the cook at the top of his voice as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Dropping the phony smile, the swordsman stood on the deck of the Going Merry, next to a bundle that was resting on the rail.

After a week of trying to 'awaken' the semi-conscious blonde from his shock induced coma, Zoro had decided to take drastic measures. If shock had put him in that state, the green-haired man decided to use shock to get him out of it.

And, if the man had sometimes thought that his being on the Going Merry after his last rescue was a dream, then why couldn't the swordsman make him think that what had occurred with Captain Kano was just another nightmare?

Taking a deep breath, the swordsman looked out across the vast ocean.

He had told the rest of the crew of what he planned to do, and made them swear to take the truth of what happened to their graves.

While part of him screamed out against carrying out such a dishonest act, it was something that the swordsman would do to save and protect his beloved nakama. Especially when the alternative would literally kill his friend.

Gripping the rail tightly enough to leave imprints in the wood, the swordsman shook in anger. Unlike the cook, he couldn't hide from his thoughts, and he couldn't pretend that it had been just an ugly dream. He remembered every little taunt and jibe, every action and sensation, and the complete helplessness of being unable to control his own body.

_And that look...that look in Sanji's eye..._

However, unlike the cook, there was no one that he could talk to.

Gritting his teeth, the swordsman told himself that it was worth it. After everything that Sanji had endured, he would carry this burden for as long as either of them lived.

Turning his attention to the bundle on the railing, the swordsman picked up the white sheet wrapped around two halves of a broken sword. The last remnants of the whole awful incident.

_And with a simple push, it was gone..._

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: And with that, so does this whole awful part of the story end as well. Thank you for those who read and reviewed this. Now, I'm going to go back and write about something a bit less...'traumatic.' LOL!!! (At least for now). Mahalo and Aloha!  
**


End file.
